


Unforgettable Session

by Ghaz



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Before harley quinn, Emotional, F/M, Fulff maybe, Harleen's past, It based on the movie, Joker is still a crazy shit though, Joker(Leto)/Harley Quinn, Sorry comic fans, Therapist harleen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghaz/pseuds/Ghaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Quinn didn't have a good memory of any sort. She can't remember her past or family or even their faces but one face still stuck in her memory forever and ever  the face of her patient who set her free and destroyed her equally. The Joker or from now on Mr.J, she could remember every single session with him when she was sane qualified doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patient or Friend ?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for mistakes  
> This fanfic is based on the movie Suicide Squad not the comics, I don't know if the comics include this part of Harley's life, I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

Harley Quinn didn't have a good memory of any sort. She can't remember her past or family or even their faces but one face still stuck in her memory forever and ever. 

the face of her patient who set her free and destroyed her equally. The Joker or from now on _**Mr. J**_ , she remembers every single session with him when she was sane qualified doctor.

  
Doctor Harleen Quinzel, she was falling for her patient. The Joker a psycho killer and anarchist who was wanted by justice multiple times, she must stop she knows that but her heart locked her mind in chains.

  
"He is just a patient, he is a killer" she said to herself time after time but no effect was done on her stupid loving heart.

She was sitting at the table with him in front of her, chained. Grean hair, heavy makeup and absolute madness couldn't cover these deep blue eyes and how strange she felt while looking at them, she was drowning in them.

There was a complete silence between them until the mad jocker read her thoughts,

"If you think my eyes look pretty, they are nothing compared to those lovely green eyes you have" he said with a strange, scary smile showing his metal teath, although his eyes were bright with some weird but yet lovely light.

He could see Harleen blush and trying to shake off that thought "My name is doctor Harleen Quinzel and I'm your therapist and you're able to talk only when I ask you questions" she said firmly trying to hide her feelings and thoughts

she was here in the first place to act professionally and he was no special just another psycho killer.

"Oh, kinky, at least I heard your voice, it's like music to my ears, like the screams of some helpless victim I would kill, these voices has a great effect on me"

he said slowly, checking that every word had melted in Herley's ears, although he was chained to the chair he moved his arms a little, waving them in the air like a maestro.

There was a long pause

"I'm making a deal, if you answered my question I'll answer yours" the Joker said to Harleen he could see the horror in her eyes, her eyes were bright green, shining with life .. the one thing he couldn't feel from a long time ago.

"And why I would make this deal with you ?" She said trying to hide her fear behind a firm voice.

"To get some answers, doc" said the jocker with a big smile then he frowned as fast as he can and seid with a serious tune "Well, question one, what's your story, Harleen ?". His tune made Harleen trumble

she was scared but she saw something strange in his eyes that made her go through this conversation, "Well, what do you see ?" The Joker raised his eyebrow in some amazement then smiled

"Well I see .." he approached to her and their gazes met "I see a little child who was abused by her step father, punished, broke a bone or two and at the end he  ** _raped_** , your mother didn't believe you of course, what a stupid women. So you ran away to nowhere and fortune smiled on you, some rich good family found you sleeping on the sidewalk you were only 10, how cruel, they looked after you like you're their own child, but how sad they both died in some car accident, left you alone, you were well-educated woman so you gave your soul to your work as a doctor, you didn't have anything else no family, no partner, no friends, poor thing" he paused

Herley's tears were falling and then he began again "Ah .. ah .. ah" he said slowly "but look now you have a friend" he pointed both of his hands to his chest "Me, how lucky you are"

this made Harleen smile though her painful memories "Maybe you're a dangerous killer but at least you're funnier than the half people I know"

she said playfully forgetting that he was her patient, The Joker laughed loudly his laugh echoed in the room "Well, that's my pleasure, pretty face."


	2. The Fall of Harleen Quinzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here :) 
> 
> *English is not my first language so sorry about mistakes

It seemed like a strong friendship was growing between the doctor and the killer, or was it something stronger?

  
Harleen went home, thinking how lonely she was without any difference in her boring life, the routine was killing her slowly with a sharp knife.

My life would change with the Joker, she thought, I could free my anger without giving a damn, we could go insane together and live the perfect life forever and ever above the destroyed city.

she picked up a bat and started to destroy her little flat, this was only the beginning, her home, then the whole city.

She srarted to stare at herself in the mirror. Green eyes, blond hair rolled in a bun, an old bat and some desperate girl who had lost everything. She broke the mirror angrily that some glass flied and hurted her, it was her alter ego, Harleen was now broken and destoyed

"Goodbye, Harleen" she loudly not thinking about how bad her wounds were, then broke the framed photos of her family, Harleen died. This was the rise of Harley.

she watched her destroyed flat with huge relief, she took a deep breath and lied down in the middle of the chaos, "the Joker was right, we can build a kingdom together, lose our minds in absolute madness" she mattered to herself and closed her eyes thinking about her future of craziness besides her lover.

  
The next morning she was miserable, she forced herself to go working, just to see The Joker, he was the only one who understood her when she didn't.

She entered isolated room, it was very protected place but she could sneak a little gift inside of her white coat, "Hey, Harley" the Joker said with a warm tune, smilling widely, like they were friends for a very long time

"Harley ?" She said, questioning about the new name that was given to her.

"We're friends now, don't your friends call you Herley?" Still smiling he looked at her with his big blue eyes, the same lovely light was coming out of them.

"Um, I don't have friends, but this is nice from you anyway" she was very happy now, he considered her as a friend, it was obvious. She adjusted her glasses and said in really friendly tune "I brought you a gift !"

There was some silence at the beginning and it seemed very akwered, "A gift ?" The Joker said like he didn't quite understand what a gift was

"Yes, a kitten" she said and put her hand inside her white jacked then she put a little white blue eyed kitten on the table in front of him, "So, what do you think?"

"Very thoughtful of you, Harley" he said quietly, smilling at her, maybe he was a psycho killer and abuser but everyone liked kittens, you know، also the feeling of being gifted like a little child at Christmas time made him somehow **happy**.

Maybe she saw the love inside of his madness.

"Harley, If I need something more .. sophisticated, you would give it to me, wouldn't you, pumpkin?" The Joker said softly and tried to touch her hand but he was chained to the chair

"Anything, um I mean what do you need?" She said, hesitated but yet glad to help her lover in anyway

"I need" he stopped suddnly, making a finger gun to his head, "a machine gun" then shot himself making a 'bo' sound acting like he received an actual bullet

"A machine gun? Why I would help you with that?" She said firmly "You'll put me in a trouble, they will hurt me" She said but softly this time, looking worried, she was fighting from the inside, "shall I do that? And why?" She thought but the Joker for the second time read her thoughts and cleared his throat

"think about it, we'll burn this boring place to the ground, I think some flames and dead bodies would make it look less boring, don't you agree?" Then he paused a little bit and pointed right to Herley's green eyes and whispered "I see it, I see it in your eyes, you want it, stay with me and I will make your dreams come true only if you followed me but if you don't I'll make you suffer, pumpkin, and you're too pretty to suffer."

His voice raised like he was acting some classic play "Imagine it, you and I, together, the king and queen of Gotham city, our throne will be above this destroyed city."

He lowered his voice again "I would kill anyone for you, nobody can hurt you while am here, say yes and we will ruin everything together, forever." There was a moment of silence between them but it felt like ages for Harley, " **Yes** ," she said, smilling, "I will be your queen, puddin'."

The Joker threw back his head and kept saying "The queen and King of Gotham city." Over and over again, it felt like he was going mad, can a madman become more mad? .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> I may add another chapter, I dunno  
> Let me know your opinions and tell me if I should continue :)


	3. The Rise Of Harly Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :)  
>  English is not my first language so sorry about the grammatical mistakes

"Just a machine gun then you and I will take over the whole bloody world" The Joker voice was loud inside her head.

She entered her destroyed flat, shuttered glass was all over the carpet near to the broken mirror, she stared at the shuttered glass, at her broken soul

"Why I would help him? He's crazy, he's gonna destroy the whole world. But what did world give me ? Unfairness, dead parents, misery. Maybe he was right, we should reward chaos with chaos, making a world of our own, a bad world but not much worse than the actual world, the best of worst."

  
"Just go to my squad let them know were I am and they will do the rest" The Joker said and handed her a small paper, she looked at the paper and nodded, there was no coming back this time.

  
She went to the adress that was written on the paper, made a deal, tomorrow was the beginning, she felt of some relief after she made this deal, her and Joker, free at last, taking over the world, living wild and crazy, Harley wanted this and she knew this clearly.

She entered the hospital, it was the day, the clock was ticking, Harley sat with The Joker as usual, he smiled at her widely, his metal teeth started to show.

"So the show will start soon, tick tock tick tock" he stared at her for a moment and start laughing loudly, then there was silence for a moment, "you look, special" he said, he approached to her and smelled "Some cheap perfume, and fear. What a luxurious mix, and your hair is not rolled in some boring bun like everyday, how"

he paused a little thinking of the word he was going to say "Beautiful."

  
He stoped talking and looked like he was waiting for something 'special' to happen

There was a loud noise

Joker's men entered the isolated room, grabbed Harley by her hand, they cought her. The Joker raised of his chair, somehow he manged to get out of metal chains.

"Well, well, well." He said slowly wandering around the room, looking for something. 

"How to reward this girl for her good behavior." He rested his chin on his hand thinking, "Oh, I got it, what about some electric shots to her pretty smart brain"  he said smilling then turned on some ECT device and put it on an extremely high volt. 

"I can't wait to show you my toys"

"What will you do ? Huh ? You'll going to kill me ?" She said with a mix of horror and challenging, she was enjoying this somehow.

  
"Kill you? , no, no, no" he raised his voice in the last part then lowered it again in a voice like whisper "I'm not gonna kill you, I'm just gonna hurt you, really, really, **bad**."

  
' **Boom** '

  
He shocked her

  
Images were flashing inside of Harly's mind, her family, her house

  
' **Boom** '

  
With the second one, she was helluciting, she was dancing with The Joker, she saw their throne on the ruins of the city, she saw her future, her mad self beside The Joker.

...

  
She didn't know how long she had been liying down this metal surface, she didn't quite remember what had happened in the last hours, all she saw was The Joker with a smile carving his white face "Let's go home," he said, with a strange warmth in his voice "Harley Quinn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, it's a little bit short this time  
> And shall I continue writing ?  
> Thanks all for reading, Pumpkin :)
> 
> *ECT: Electroconvulsive therapy


	4. Mad Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last chapter of the fanfic, I hope you like it, there will be some fluff in this one.
> 
> *English is not my first language so sorry for any mistake

It was the first day of Harley's life in the lead of The Joker.

Her life has changed officially, the sane qualified doctor started to lose her mind gradually.

they were in some old factory for chemical items, Harley didn't know what they were going to do but she knew it was just something insane.

"Hello, Harley, in our kingdom!" The Joker said putting his arms up in the air dramatically just like he was saluting some invisible great crowd in front of him.

"Kingdom?" She said puzzled, looking around their 'kingdom' there were huge metal container, the word "Acid" was written on them. They climbed a metal ladder, right under them were millions of containers full of what looked like acid.

"and now we shall begin with your adoubement ceremony, you can approach to your master, darling." He said in a very serious tune it felt like an actual ceremony.

Harley approached to her lover, leader and master, looked at him right in the eyes and said, sarcastically "Adoubement ceremony? Are you going to tap some bloody useless sword on my shoulder, while I swear to do some goody good bullshit."

Nobody talked to The Joker like that, no one could, but she was more crazy and more fearless than him, she was a new person, her heart feared no one now, thanks to Joker's invisible powers which controlled her mind and charmed her.

The Joker raised his eyebrow in amazement and cupped her cheeks in his hands and said in a whisper "How rude, Harley, how rude, the next time you'll talk like this to me you'll be dead" he let go of her and pulled away, his fingers left some visible marks on her cheeks.

  
The Joker was thinking then he tuned suddnly to look at Harley and said "Harley, will you die for me ?" Harley said "Yes" without any thinking, she was charmed indeed.

The Joker stared at her for a moment then tuned to the other side so fast and said in unpleased tune "No, no, no, this is too easy, this is not enough." He looked up like he was watching a flying bird, approached to the woman standing in front of him

"Will you" he pointed his finger at her "Live for me ?" 

There was silence but Harley was brave enough to answer "Yes." she said clearly.

  
"You shall be me knight, then" smilling and proud of his girl, he pushed her off the edge to the acidic huge container to test her loyalty or just because he he would like to do that.

it felt like a kiss, she was flying, she didn't feel surprised or betrayed at all, actually she saw it all clearly, this is the beginning of a new person, a new world.

She hit the acidic container and it didn't hurt her at all like she was made of titanium, she pulled her head out of the acid, waiting her lover to join her, she said loudly

"Jump!"

Then she saw the Joker go down to her, he hit the container, she laughed, he huged her, they looked like one soul, they were swimming together, actually merging together.

Madness, craziness and killing felt like heaven in this moment in Herley's mind, right here with The Joker.

They kissed each other for short seconds but the time paralyzed in this very moment for both of them.

Then they broke the kiss and stared at each other for minutes, Harley saw the father who would look after he, the lover she wanted to stay with and the killer who could kill her, all in one person, who was right in front of her.

her voice came out at last, she was still staring into the big blue eyes of her lover

"So the game begins, you and me, from our kingdom, will take over the world." She paused a little to look deeply into these blue eyes and said slowly "the king and queen of Gotham city."

The Joker, looking very proud of his knight and queen, said "From now on Harley, you can do whatever you like" he took her in his arms and said, whispering "I would destroy the whole city just for you."

They kissed again but this time they didn't know how long did it last or how long did they lie in the acidic container.

  
It only takes two lonely peaple to make some mad love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one and the whole fanfic too  
> Sorry again for any grammatical mistake
> 
> I would like to share this song (which I played while writing this chapter)  
> Børns - 10,000 Emerald Pools  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=L4GrDOOIIbk
> 
> Thanks for reading, puddin ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your opinions about the fanfic and if I should make another chapter ?  
> Thank you for reading, puddin ;)


End file.
